Timothy Barranco
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = }} Timothy Barranco was a human Starfleet officer. As a Captain, he commanded several starships in the late 24th century. He was renowned as a diplomat and explorer, as well as his efforts to bring new cultures into the Federation and train the next generation of Starfleet officers. ( ) Early life Timothy John Barranco was born on 28 February 2338 on Pacifica, the second of six children. His parents were Salvatore Barranco, a Starfleet Judge Advocate General, and Sandra Barranco, a school teacher. He was of Sicilian, Irish and Jewish descent. Growing up on an ocean world, Tim and all his siblings had a great love for the water. He became a champion swimmer, and worked as a lifeguard at several camps on Pacifica and in neighboring systems. During his teenage years, he spent time in a Jesuit school, and briefly considered becoming a priest. A trip to Orin Point for a romantic interlude with his girlfriend disabused him of that notion. ( : "The Significance of a Single Day") Academy Tim enrolled at Starfleet Academy in 2355, majoring in starship navigation and operations. While there, he befriended fellow cadet Erika Benteen, and the two eventually shared a romance. In his senior year, he served as a Cadre for Nebula Squadron, and became close to many of the cadets under his supervision, especially Timothy Sinclair and Ben Bartholomew. He graduated in May 2359, but remained at the Academy for another year as a graduate instructor. During that time he taught courses in ancient philosophies and aquatic survival. Career After teaching at the Academy, Tim was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned as an operations officer on the (NCC-42451) in 2360. Within six months, he transferred to conn, and continued to serve on the Righteous for two years, during which time he distinguished himself on numerous occasions. He was promoted to full Lieutenant in 2362, and assigned as Chief Operations Officer aboard the [[Agamemnon|USS Agamemnon]] (NCC-11638). In 2365, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and joined the crew of the new as second officer. After serving aboard the Venture for less than a year, Tim was promoted to Commander and assumed the role of first officer when the previous XO was killed on an away mission. Tim was promoted to Captain in March, 2368 and awarded command of the . His rise to the captaincy in under ten years, while not unheard of by that time, was still quite an accomplishment. During his tenure as the Sutherland s captain, Tim participated in eight first contacts, mapped the Algotha Cluster, and prevented the assassination of the Magna Roman Senate. These were but some of his accomplishments. In 2371, the Sutherland entered Spacedock for refit, and Tim took a post at Starfleet Command as an assistant Chief of Starfleet Operations, under Admiral James Leyton. Captain Barranco opposed Leyton's plan to take control of Earth in 2372. Leyton tried to have him arrested, but Tim and a group of officers managed to steal the Sutherland from spacedock and evade the blockade of Sector 001. As part of the Starfleet "patriots," Captain Barranco commanded the Sutherland throughout the Federation Civil War, participating in the Second Battle of Deep Space 9 in 2372, and other key engagements. After the Sutherland was severely damaged in one such battle in 2373, Tim was given command of the . He played a decisive role in the success of Operation Return, which ended the civil war in early 2374. After the war, he took the Dauntless on a survey of the Buran Cluster, and in late 2375, began a six-month reconnaissance mission in the Gamma Quadrant. Tim commanded the Dauntless until 2380 when he accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy, and command of the training vessel . Background information *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Timothy Barranco is "played" by . * was previously considered for the role. and have been considered for the cadet/ensign Barranco. *The character of Captain Tim Barranco is dedicated to the memory of Timothy John Barranco (1980-2006), a lifelong friend of author T.L. Morgan, who tragically took his own life on 11 May 2006. Barranco, Timothy Category:Barranco family Barranco, Timothy Barranco, Timothy Barranco, Timothy Barranco, Timothy Barranco, Timothy